ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Shao Kahn
}} Shao Kahn is a video game announcer introduced in Mortal Kombat II, and is a recurring character of the video game series and extended franchise. Shao Kahn is depicted as a brutal warlord who is the Emperor of the mystical realm Outworld. Feared for his godlike strength and knowledge of black magic, he seeks to conquer all of the realms of the Mortal Kombat universe and merge them with Outworld. Shao Kahn is one of the most celebrated villains in video games. While he is noted as a difficult boss, publications and critics have praised his design, in-game abilities, and mannerisms—particularly his tactic of mocking and taunting players. Appearances Video game series Prior to the events of the game series, Shao Kahn was Outworld's protector and an advisor to the realm's ruler, Onaga. Eventually, Shao Kahn poisoned Onaga, claiming his throne and his armies. Kahn continued to add lesser realms to Outworld, including Edenia, whose queen Sindel and princess Kitana were forced to be Kahn's wife and personal assassin, respectively. Sindel killed herself to escape Kahn, who keeps her soul in Outworld. Kahn first appears in Mortal Kombat II as the game's final boss and main antagonist. After the crooked tournament Grandmaster Shang Tsung and his warriors lose to Earthrealm in Mortal Kombat Kahn invokes a tournament rematch clause which will allow him to take Earthrealm immediately if he wins. Though he lures Earth's warriors to Outworld to kill them, he is defeated by the Shaolin Monk Liu Kang, which halts his plans. Mortal Kombat 3 features Shao Kahn as the final boss again. The game's story sees Shang Tsung resurrect Queen Sindel in Earthrealm, allowing Kahn to reclaim her by invading Earth, which is a violation of Mortal Kombat tournament rules. Billions of people are by Kahn stripped of their souls to empower himself and merges Earthrealm with Outworld. Kahn sends extermination squads to kill the Raiden's chosen few who were protected from this fate. Eventually, Liu Kang again trounces Kahn, and he and his Outworld armies retreat, restoring Earth and Edenia to normal. After being absent from Mortal Kombat 4, Shao Kahn has a brief cameo in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. The Emperor, weakened from battle with Edenia and abandoned by many of his finest soldiers, is killed by the titular Alliance of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. He makes a playable appearance in the Nintendo GameCube version of Mortal Kombat: Deception where it is revealed that the Deadly Alliance killed a decoy. Kahn sets out to reclaim his empire from a resurrected Onaga. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Shao Kahn is playable once more. In the game's story, he is the ruler of Outworld again after Onaga's defeat. He forms an uneasy alliance with Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and Onaga to defeat Blaze and seize his godlike powers. In 2011's ''Mortal Kombat'' reboot Shao Kahn is once again the main antagonist and final boss of the game's Arcade Ladder and Story Mode. Shao Kahn kills Raiden after acquiring Blaze's powers, but not before Raiden sends prophetic messages to his past self using his broken talisman. The talisman periodically informs the younger Raiden of his progress in preventing Armageddon. As Shao Kahn invades Earthrealm, Raiden decides not to stop Kahn's attempts to merge Earth with Outworld. Kahn pummels a surrendering Raiden until the Elder Gods, enraged by Shao Kahn's violation of Mortal Kombat rules, empower Raiden which allows him to kill the emperor. While this averts the timeline leading to Armageddon while restoring Earthrealm, Mortal Kombat X reveals that Mileena succeeded Shao Kahn in ruling Outworld before she is overthrown by Kotal Kahn. Crossover appearances Shao Kahn and Darkseid are the key villains in the crossover game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, though both are playable characters. In the game's plot, a defeated Shao Kahn limps into a graveyard where he meets with his secret ally Quan Chi. They are confronted by Raiden, who uses a lightning bolt on Shao Kahn, which knocks him into Quan Chi’s portal. This event, along with a parallel one between Superman and Darkseid in the DC Universe, results in the creation of Dark Kahn, who serves as the main antagonist in the game. After Dark Kahn is defeated, Shao Kahn ends up in the DC Universe's Darkseid's throne room, where he discovers he has lost his powers. He is promptly imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. Design and gameplay ]] Kahn's attire for Mortal Kombat II was developed by Mark Runion. Kahn started out unmasked and with large gnashing teeth similar to Baraka, since everyone from Outworld was originally supposed to be of Baraka's race.GamePro 58 (May 1994), p.29. The idea of all inhabitants of Outworld being Tarkatan was later dropped. It was originally stated that Shao Kahn is a demonic character, and his monstrous visage from the official comic books, as well as Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks lends credibility to that. However, in the most recent games he appears to be more along the lines of a large, powerful human. His face has only appeared in Shaolin Monks, in which he is hit with his war hammer and his helmet breaks. In MKII, Kahn was digitally resized to a taller height to make him tower over the playable characters. Ironically, the actor who played him, bodybuilder Brian Glynn (who "couldn't believe" he was going to be in a Mortal Kombat game), was not nearly as imposing in comparison; a photograph published in GamePro of Glynn and Mortal Kombat co-creator Ed Boon standing side-by-side, which was snapped during production of the game, showed that Boon was taller.GamePro 59 (June 1994), p.121. In many official depictions of Shao Kahn made by Midway, he is shown wearing a cape, though he never wore one in his original digitized appearances. Mortal Kombat: Deception was the first time in which he wore the cape in-game. Mortal Kombat sound designer Dan Forden explained that the reason for Kahn not wearing the cape in earlier games, in addition to Kabal not being able to wear a trenchcoat in Mortal Kombat 3, was that loose flowing clothing took up memory. Shao Kahn originated as an unplayable boss character in MKII. He is fought as a boss (in most cases, the final boss) in most of his appearances, but became a player character for the first time in the home ports of MK3 as an unlockable character. He would also be playable in the home ports of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Mortal Kombat Trilogy, the Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation Portable versions of Mortal Kombat: Deception, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon and Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. In Mortal Kombat (2011), Shao Kahn is once again a non-playable boss. He is also the final boss in the beat 'em up spin-off, Shaolin Monks. Shao Kahn's special moves consist mainly of powerful shoulder barges, magical projectiles, and attacks with his signature giant maul, the "Wrath Hammer". In some of his appearances as a boss, blocking Kahn's attacks will stun the player. Since his debut, his signature tactic has been taunting players before, during, and after rounds with such statements as "Feel the power of Shao Kahn!", "Bow to me!" and "It's official, you suck!" Other appearances as Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation]] Shao Kahn makes his first appearance in ''MK'' comic books during the Battlewave miniseries by Malibu Comics, though he already was present in the first, Blood & Thunder. Shao Kahn remained mostly faithful to his game counterpart, being the Emperor of Outworld and attempting to take Earthrealm for himself. In Battlewave, Shao Kahn would arrange a different plan to open the portals. He kidnaps Sonya Blade and, by means of hypnosis and brainwashing, convinces her to marry him; the marriage would weaken the barriers between realms enough to allow Shao Kahn to seize Earth easily (and make Sonya the queen of both realms and his wife). During these two series, he never appears wielding his trademark helmet (instead, he is always shown with his visible face and design taken from the official Mortal Kombat II comic by John Tobias), and he is seen wearing his helmet only in the comic Kitana & Mileena (according to which he actually loves Kitana). Shao Kahn appears in both Mortal Kombat films. In the 1995 first movie he is referred to simply as "The Emperor" and makes a brief appearance at the end, as a special effect and voiced by Frank Welker. Kahn (his name, incorrectly hyphenated in the closing credits of Annihilation, was additionally misspelled as "Shoa-Kahn" on the DVD release's fight scenes menu), played by Brian Thompson, is the main antagonist in the 1997 sequel, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. In the film he fights Raiden, Johnny Cage and Liu Kang. He brutally kills Johnny Cage in the film's opening scene, murders his own allies Rain and Jade in cold blood and then Raiden (later brought back to life) near the end prior to his final fight with Liu Kang. In addition, Kahn and Raiden were portrayed as brothers, with Shinnok as their father, though neither of them shared any relation in the games (with the exception of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe in which Raiden's biography states that the two are brothers, although the game itself is non-canon). The only subplot taken directly from the games' storyline was his past relationship with Kitana and Sindel; a segment in the film featured Kitana, imprisoned in Kahn's fortress, mentioning the destruction of her family and Sindel's subsequent suicide under his rule. He was played by Jeffrey D. Harris and Ted Nordblum in the 1995-1996 stage show Mortal Kombat: Live Tour. A Shao Kahn action figure was released in 1996 by Toy Island in the Mortal Kombat Trilogy series. He was also one of the characters featured in the collectible card game Mortal Kombat Kard Game. Shao Kahn was played by Jeffrey Meek (who also played Raiden) in the TV series Mortal Kombat: Konquest. Despite having lost much of his physical stature from the games and movies, the character has a much more threatening disposition, serving as the mediator of the Mortal Kombat matches. Meek played opposite himself in the series finale, where Kahn battles Raiden in a void seemingly between the realms. With Kung Lao dead, Shao Kahn forces Raiden into submission and commenced full military assault on Earthrealm. The series was discontinued following this event. He also makes several appearances in the cartoon series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, in his usual role of Outworld's emperor and the leader of enemy forces. He was voiced by John Vernon and Michael Des Barres in separate episodes. Aleks Paunovic portrayed an unmasked (human) Shao Kahn for the web series Mortal Kombat: Legacy two-part episode "Kitana & Mileena", dealing with his early rule over the conquered Edenia and an alternate version of his relationship to Sindel, Kitana and Mileena. Reception Shao Kahn has been nominated to Nintendo Power Awards '94''Nintendo Power'' 70 (March 1995) and '95''Nintendo Power'' 82 (March 1996) in the category "Worst Villain" of the year meaning the best, coming second place for 1995.Nintendo Power 85 (May 1996) In the eliminations of GameSpot's vote poll for the title of "All Time Greatest Game Villain", Shao Kahn won against Officer Tenpenny from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas but barely (49.9% to 50.1%) lost to General RAAM from Gears of War. GamesRadar also praised Shao Kahn's role as an antagonist, putting him in their 2013 list of the best villains in video game history at number 24, and including him among the 12 most unfair gaming bosses in 2014. Complex ranked Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat II as the "coolest" boss in fighting game history in 2012, stating that "in the history of fighting games, no boss has ever been cooler or more exciting to lose against." In ScrewAttack's Death Battle battle of the fighting game bosses episode, Shao Kahn defeated M. Bison from the Street Fighter series, overcoming him due to his battle experience of over ten thousand years in addition to the absorption of billions of souls, all of which grant him power. In 2011, ScrewAttack ranked Shao Kahn as the [[ScrewAttack's Top 10|fourth best Mortal Kombat character]]. On the other hand, GamePlayBook ranked him as the fourth worst Mortal Kombat character, criticizing him for looking like "he failed WWE training camp". Even having fellow MK character Johnny Cage make a joke about his appearance in MK9. In UGO's 2012 list of the top Mortal Kombat characters, Shao Kahn placed as 16th. In their retrospection listing of MK characters, UGO stated most favorite thing about him was the fact that "his speaking voice is the voice of the announcer heard throughout the series." Complex placed him seventh on her 2013 list of most brutal fighters in Mortal Kombat, adding that "he was brutal not only in his strength but his cunning, too."Hanuman Welch, The Most Brutal Fighters In "Mortal Kombat", Complex.com, July 21, 2013. He was voted the series' ninth greatest character in a poll by Dorkly that same year. In 2010, Game Informer featured him on their list of gaming's "crappiest" fathers, commenting he "is more like an abusive, drunken stepfather than a crappy biological father is also a terrible husband.""Gaming's Crappiest Fathers", Game Informer, September 09, 2010 The character's incarnation in the 2011 Mortal Kombat has been criticized for how hard it is to defeat him to the point of frustrating gamers; that same year, CraveOnline included him on the list of top five "bosses you want to kill but can't". The fight against Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat 3 was also noted for its difficulty; in 2013, Complex ranked it as the 23rd hardest boss battle in video games.Elijah Watson, The 50 Hardest Video Game Bosses (And How To Beat Them), Complex.com, July 1, 2013. References External links *Shao Kahn - The Mortal Kombat Wiki Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game antagonists Category:Science fantasy video game characters Category:Video game characters in film Category:Video game characters in literature Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in television Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional dictators Category:Fictional emperors and empresses Category:Fictional deities Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional pole and spear fighters Category:Fictional warlords Category:Fictional deceased Category:Fictional Xing Yi Quan practitioners Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1993